1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drive bracket assemblies, and more particularly to a drive bracket assembly with a back panel mounted thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a plurality of large data storage devices is needed in a server system. It is well known that the server system isn't switched off when the data storage devices are serviced or replaced. The data storage devices are detached and installed from/to the server system while the server system remains on line. The data storage devices are accommodated in a drive bracket with a back panel attached thereon. The data storage devices can electrically connect with the back panel when installed in the drive bracket.
In a drive bracket, a locking plate is provided to hold the back panel. The drive bracket includes a pair of side walls and a bottom wall. A plurality of posts is respectively disposed on the side walls and the bottom wall. The locking plate has two bent clips formed on opposite edges, and a bottom clip formed on a bottom edge. Two guiding slots and a through hole are defined in each bent clip, and two through holes are defined in the bottom clip. In assembly, the back panel together with the locking plate is inserted in the drive bracket between the side walls. The posts of the side walls of the drive bracket are slid into the guiding slots of the bent clips of the locking plate, and the posts of the bottom wall are inserted into the through holes of the bottom clip. Numerous fasteners are respectively engaged with the posts of the bottom wall of the drive bracket, and engaged in the through holes of the bent clips, thereby fixing the back panel and the locking clip into the drive bracket. However, the mounting apparatus has a complicated structure, and the manufacturing cost is high.
What is needed, therefore, is a drive bracket assembly for securing a back panel thereon with a simple structure.